Oppositeverse: The Devil's Master Writer
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Kiro was an ordinary boy with a love for writing. Well ordinary if you call being a famous online author ordinary. This all changes when he gets the urge to accept a contract asking him for help. He never thought he'd have to deal with Devils and Spirits. Maybe this would be good for a story? OC/Harem Keima/Chihiro. 7th in Oppositeverse


**And, a new Oppositeverse fic is out! I have one or two more that I want to make and then all fics in the Oppositeverse will be published! This one starts slightly before The Opposite, but not by much. After this, will be one that I recently thought of and many of you might be excited about...On another note, who likes My Hero Academia ;)**  
 **I do not own The World God Only Knows, just the OC(s).**

 **Chapter 1: Master Writer**

 _Underworld Section NH (New Hell)_

Sirzes was not completely sure what she should do. Her sister had mentioned that she was scouting a new member for her peerage, and she wanted her big sister's opinion on the boy before she went with it. However with her work as a Maou, she was far too busy every now and then. Where was Grayfia when she needed her?

"Lucifer-sama," an elderly voice spoke up which caught Sirzes attention. Looking down, she smiled brightly at one of her friends and the Chief of this Branch of the Spirit Hunting Squad. They've been friends for decades now, and the small skeleton was a great asset and hero in one of the Underworld's old battles. Bending down to look her friend in the eye, she shook her hand and greeted her happily.

"Now now Dokuro-chan, I thought I told you to refer to me as Sirzes-chan or at least Sirzes. I'm not fond of being referred to like that. You know how we Gremorys are," she told Dokuro who just chuckled while waving her hand back and forth.

"Yeah yeah Sirzes. Anyway, may I ask why you are here? You don't often come to New Hell's portion of the Underworld. Are you checking out the Spirit Hunting Squad?" Dokuro questioned Sirzes who sighed while running a hand through her hair. The woman could always see right through her.

While she didn't mind coming to New Hell, she enjoyed visiting Dokuro and seeing the Devils who lived here without worry of peerages and clans, she wanted to go and visit Rias! But stupid Grayfia just has to be so strict about making her do her duties as a Maou. If it wasn't for the fact that she heard Dokuro was planning to send someone rather...interesting, to Earth as a Spirit Hunter, she probably would have defied Grayfia.

"I heard that you were send Elsie-chan to Earth. And as a Spirit Hunter no less. That really surprised me. While I love Elsie-chan, we both know of her...uniqueness. Are you sure about this?" Sirzes questioned Dokuro who just looked back at one of her four leaders before nodding her head.

"Trust me Sirzes, I care a lot about that girl, and while she might not seem that competent at a lot of things, I know she will make a great Spirit Hunter, especially with the human I've found as a partner. And about the other thing. If something happens, I promise to take full responsibility for it," Dokuro told Sirzes who looked back at her friend closely. While Dokuro might be a skeleton, Sirzes could have sworn she could see some form of motherly love in the holes where her eyes would be.

Sighing as she face palmed, she nodded her head and looked to the ground. "The Older Devils won't like this, but they'll have to learn to live with this. Okay then, I'm trusting you with this Dokuro-chan. I don't want to see anything happen to you, or Elsie-chan. I'm going to head back now to see if I can catch my imouto before she heads back to Kuoh," Sirzes told Dokuro as she began to summon a transporting circle. Right before disappearing, she smiled back at Dokuro, "Oh and tell Elsie-chan that I wish her luck on her future as a Spirit Hunter."

Dokuro just chuckled to herself as she nodded her head before turning around and walking off to go and look for Elsie. That girl was going to be extremely excited when she hears the news. Plus, she needed to get that message ready for Elsie's partner. Now what was his name again?

* * *

 _Earth_

"Kiro Mikoshima! Pay attention! I swear you are almost as bad as Katsuragi!" the English teacher, Kodama, shouted at a boy who was typing away on a small laptop. Another boy in the class holding a PFP just flinched slightly at the sound of his name, but remained relative quiet. The rest of the students just smiled as they saw Kodama begin to get angry at the sight of the boy's complete ignorance of his yelling.

The boy's stature was around 4' 5 even though he was 15 years old. While he may be a couple of years younger than his classmates, he excelled in his earlier school years thanks to his grades and was quickly moved up two grades. The boy had straight hair in the back with the top of his head going from straight to messy in the front giving him a look that made it seem like he woke up and only brushed the back of his head. His hair color was brown with a slight black tint in it. He had hazel eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses that he had to get from staring at a computer screen for most of the day.

He was of course wearing the Maijima High school uniform, but he had a brace around his left wrist that almost looked like a metallic choker. His face had a youthful appearance to it which came with his age and height. Unlike most guys his height though, he didn't complain that much because he really didn't care much about it.

The boy was completely caught up with typing on his laptop. He had already finished whatever assignment that his English teacher, Kodama, handed out to the class a few minutes ago so he really didn't see the need to listen anymore. While he knew that was rude, he had to finish his current story and upload it online. His fans were waiting to see the next installment of his _Unexpected_ series. Plus _AngelicOrphan_ was going to be sending him some cover art soon, and he didn't want to wait too long to see it.

There was also the fact that he already knew everything that this grade's English course was going to be teaching this year so he did not have any real need to listen. His kaa-chan had drilled it into her head before she passed away along with tou-chan when he was younger. They wanted to make sure that he was smart enough to handle the world when he got older.

 _"Almost...done...just a few more paragraphs..._ " Kiro thought to himself as he continued typing away. Right as he was about to type out the last sentence, a hand came crashing down on his desk which shocked him out of his trance and made him collapse to the floor.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself, he looked up and saw a fuming Kodama glaring down at him. Tilting his head over slightly, he just stared back at his sensei in confusion causing the man to growl in frustration while the rest of the students, excluding one, chuckled to themselves. Slowly standing back up, he sat back down in his seat and faced the board in the front of the classroom. At the sight of one of his 'problem' students finally doing what he wants, Kodama began to head over to the other one to chew him out.

As soon as he saw Kodama walk away from him, Kiro quickly went back and typed out the final sentence in the story. Speed reading through the entire story, he noticed only one error, which he quickly fixed, and submitted it in while making sure to keep his notifications on so he can know when _AngelicOrphan_ sends him the cover art. After finishing that, he closed his laptop and placed it in his book bag and stretched his arms to get the feeling back in them.

Yawning into his hand, he looked up at the clock and saw that he had about another half hour before the class ended.

 _"Oh great, these last thirty minutes are going to seem like they last forever. I need to find a way to speed up time...or get out of here so I can begin on my new story,"_ Kiro thought to himself as he looked around the classroom, where he saw Kodama chewing out Keima Katsuragi, who was basically the gaming version of him if Kiro had to compare himself to the other one. Tapping at his chin, he began to ponder to himself before smiling as he came up with a small plan.

Placing the strap of his bag on his shoulder, he spoke up in his quiet voice that barely anyone in the school hears, "Kodama-sensei, may I head to the restroom? I'm not feeling well." The entire class looked at the boy in shock since they rarely ever hear him talk.

Without even looking away from Katsuragi, Kodama waved off Kiro while telling him to go right ahead. Smiling even brighter, Kiro strolled out of the classroom while the entire class just watched in shock that their teacher let one of the students that he hated leave class.

Walking down the hall, Kiro stretched his arms until he heard some of his muscles pop. As much as he loved typing out his stories, he hated the stiff feeling from his muscles after staying seated in one place for so long. Seeing that the hallway was empty, he knew that the lunch break would begin as soon as the current classes ended. Deciding to mark his territory, he headed towards the staircase that headed towards the rooftop.

As he was about to reach it, he froze as he saw Nikaido-sensei heading in his direction while looking down at her phone. While she's not as harsh on him as she is Keima, she still was his strictest sensei. Gulping silently, he grabbed his bag and began looking through it until he finally saw an old mouse. Biting his bottom lip, he tossed it down the hallway near her. The sound caused her to freeze and look up from her phone. Looking over, she glared down the hallway.

"Who's down there?" Nikaido questioned in a stoic voice. Gulping again, he opened his laptop and began typing away on his laptop as loud as he could. Thankfully, she was so focused on the earlier sound in the other hallway, that when she heard the typing she assumed it was coming from that direction as well.

"Mikoshima...is that you? Are you cutting class to type on your laptop again? Oh...when I get my hands on you, I promise you that you're going to re-think ever cutting class again. **Understand?** " Nikaido said before heading down the hallway. Recovering from the chill that travelled up his spine at the sound of her threat, he sped past her previous location and didn't stop until he finally reached the stairs. Throwing the door open, he ran upstairs, out onto the roof, and locked the door behind him by jamming the handle with an old crate that was sitting up there.

Catching his breath, he collapsed onto the roof and looked up at the sky. Wincing as the Sun hit him directly in the eyes, Kiro looked over at his bag and saw his laptop sticking out of it. Reaching over for it, he pulled the laptop out and opened it while rolling over to lay on his side. Seeing a notification at the bottom of the screen, he clicked on it and smiled widely as he saw _AngelicOrphan's_ artwork pop up on his screen. It was amazing as always. Spectacular. Seriously, his online friend needed to get a job as an artist or anime/manga artist or something.

After quickly editing his newest story by adding the cover art, he checked the views on it and smiled as he saw that it was nearly at one million already. He really loved his fanbase. They were the greatest thing in his life after his writing ability and online friend. They were what kept him writing after all this time. And coming up with new romance plots were always fun. His fans said that he could think of any romance plot which he thought was an exaggeration of his creative ability, but he liked that his fans had that much faith in him.

Looking through his list of stories, he sighed as he saw the large number (559). He really needed to slow down on the writing. At least he wasn't Keima, whenever he goes to the mall on the weekend to buy groceries, his senpai was always carrying like five bags filled to the brim with galges.

"Katsuragi-senpai has way too many games. I have no idea how he can get through all of them in a week," Kiro muttered to himself as he continued to go through his page. Looking down, he sighed as he saw all the messages from book publishing companies that requested to publish his stories. Deleting all of them, Kiro groaned angrily.

"Stupid companies, I'm not going to sell the rights to my stories to them just so they can make a profit off it. My stories are for everyone, not just for people who want to pay for them," Kiro muttered to himself as he finished deleting the last one. Falling backwards, he gently closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

Unknown to him, an invisible figure was watching him from above. Frantically moving its limbs back and forth, it sighed before quietly landing beside him. Placing the note in the boy's bag, the figure flew back off into the sky and headed back to it's previous location to await the outcome. Everything hinged on Kiro's decision.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Kiro sighed sadly as he walked into his bedroom with a large bump on his head. Nikaido found him before the day ended and had figured out what he was doing when he left Kodama's class. His house was as quiet as ever. Ever since his parents died in a tragic accident eight years ago, Kiro has lived by himself thanks to the money that his parents left him. When child services tried to come and take him in since he was an eight year old orphan, he was able to find a loophole that forced them to let him live by himself. Over the years, they continued to try and bring him in, but he easily kept overcoming each attempt of their's. He did not plan on leaving his parents' house anytime soon.

Looking around his rather plain-looking room, he tossed his bag onto his bed after pulling his laptop out and went over to his desk. Sitting down, he opened the laptop to begin on his new story when he saw a note on the keyboard. This caused his head to fall over slightly in confusion. "Nani?"

Opening the note, Kiro began reading through it, and the more times he read it, the more confused he got. It made no sense to him.

 _Hello Mikoshima, Kiro. I have a formal request of you to help my agency conquer multiple targets so we can retrieve the various creatures that are causing them harm. Once you agree, you must continue to help until the overall mission is completed. You don't have to agree, but we would really appreciate your help in this as you are one of the two people we thought would be best suited for this. After consideration, we had chose you instead of our other choice because we feel that you had more to gain from doing this. We might be wrong, but in my opinion I think you will like the overall end result of helping us. If you choose to help, just put a check next to the 'Yes' at the bottom. If you don't want to help, just check 'No.' - N.H. S.H.S._

When did he even get this note? And exactly what could this person be talking about? Creatures? There's no such thing as a creature that can possess people in real life. Even those extraspecies ghosts that he read about when extraspecies became known to the public can't possess people. What was going on?

Not only that, but how would they know which choice he picks and when he picks it? Who was he suppose to give this to?

He wasn't good at helping people thanks to his quiet nature. Plus, he was rather shy when it came to interacting people which just reinforced the quiet in his nature. He never spoke up unless it was to get out of class to write or when the class really got carried away with insulting Keima. He didn't like his senpai getting insulted like that. He's living his life the way he chooses to so they shouldn't insult him for that. Also, he needed to continue making his stories, and he couldn't meet the deadlines that he has set for himself if he was constantly helping people.

Then again...his parents would tell him to do it. To help whoever needed his help. Looking down at the note again, he bit his lip before sighing and grabbing a pen that was on his nightstand. Looking at the note one more time, he groaned before checking the 'Yes' at the bottom.

"Now...what do I do with...this?" Kiro was cut off as a circle of light appeared on his floor. After a few seconds, a girl shot out of it with a shy, but bright smile on her face. She looked a couple of years older than him and was much taller than him at about 5'2. She had long dark hair that she wore in a ponytail with a small, cartoonish skull accessory on her head with some kind of cloud-like scarf-like object around her neck and sitting on her shoulders.

She was wearing a short, violet kimono with thigh-high socks and wooden sandals. Before Kiro could question the girl, another light appeared around her neck and his own as a collar appeared on each of their necks causing him to gasp and shoot to his feet while freaking out over it. The girl just began waving only to notice him freaking out.

Walking over to him, she gently tapped his shoulder which caused him to spin around and look at her in shock. "Hello! I am Elucia de Lute Ima, but you can call me Elsie! I am a Devil from New Hell and your partner in the Spirit Hunting Squad! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Elsie happily greeted the boy who was looking back at her in shock before letting out a quiet gasp and collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Elsie's head tilted for a second before she let out a scream and ran over to his side to check on him.

Back in New Hell, Dokuro was laughing at the scene displayed on a crystal ball that she was using to watch the pair. "This will definitely change the future," Dokuro muttered to herself while watching Elsie's reaction with amusement.

 **And end of chapter! So, the beginning of the chapter is a small crossover with High School DxD, but only because I needed to address exactly where New Hell is located at in the Oppositeverse since the Underworld is where Devils live in DxD. The New Hell is located in a different part of the Devil's part of the Underworld and they are also commanded by the Maous like the DxD Devils, but not as much as the others as they mostly listen to the chiefs. Don't worry though, there won't be constant DxD crossovers, I just needed to address that for the other Oppositeverse readers who may be questioning it.**  
 **Now then, another thing, Keima is still in the fic, but he won't be as important to the plot as the canon main characters are in the other Oppositeverse fics (like Issei, Minato, Tsukune, etc). He will still pop up and there is an arc where he is extremely important, but until then he's a supporting character.**

 **Now, this is a harem fic so I'm open to suggestions for the harem. I already have some girls for the harem, but I would like more suggestions (no crossover girls, they have to be from The World God Only Knows).**  
 **Please read and review! (Unless it's just a complaint about an OC fic)**  
 **Harem:**  
 **Kiro: Elsie, Ayumi, Nikaido, WIP**

 **Keima/Chihiro**


End file.
